The Legend of the AntiWorld
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: visiting home for some R&R, a trainer finds himself face to face with a murderer known all throughtout the region. But this madman isnt just out for blood. He has a plan to bring the mighty Arceus to its knees, all while legendaries level the earth.


**{pokemon talk}**

**[translated pokemon talk]**

_**Thoughts**_

**Well, I decided to give a shot at writing a poke-fic. This'll get all the ideas from my head to finally leave me alone. I've been keeping it in letting it build so I think it's time to go ahead and type it up. I hope you all enjoy.**

One warm summer in the middle of a dark forest, a boy was finishing setting up his tent. He nailed the final piece into the ground and stood up, admiring the results of his hard work. He looked around to the small campsite he had made. Three tents were set in the middle of a small clearing with a small circle of rocks, obviously used to start a campfire when it's required, in the center. The boy breathed in deeply before releasing, rubbing his hair back before letting it slowly fall back into place. He looked at his watch. It read 11:57 at night. He put his hand on his forehead and breathed out slowly. The rest of the group was supposed to be back almost an hour ago. He sat down on a log positioned between the two tents to the left and kept his eyes open for his group or anything else that moved.

The boy slowly grew impatient, checking his watch more frequently as if that would speed up time. He once again looked at his watch. 12:21. _Maybe I should go look for them…_ He thought as he looked up to the stars floating up overhead. _No, they can handle themselves. Besides, I would most likely be the one to get in trouble again…_ He said as he once again started looking around his surroundings. He heard the howl of a Houndoom in the distance followed by a hooting of a Hoothoot nearby. The boy listened to the calls of all the different pokemon, creating a soothing melody that only pokemon could create. Just as the boy started to drift into dream world, he noticed a faint glow bouncing towards him. He stood up as the glow jumped from branch to branch before falling to the ground and continuing on its path to the clearing.

The boy stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. "You're late" He said blankly. Out of the bushes, a small Chimchar lunged out, holding a giant leaf over its head containing a variety of different berries. The Chimchar landed in the clearing smiling happily at the amount of berries it had found. "I said an hour ago Ferno. Where have you been?" The boy said. "Char…,' Ferno replied sadly. The leaf he had to hold his berries suddenly unfolded, causing the berries to fall and scatter all over the ground. Ferno smiled sheepishly as the boy laughed.

They both gathered the scattered berries and placed them on the leaf. The boy sat on the log as Ferno sat beside his leg. The boy smiled and rubbed Ferno's head, causing him to smile happily. After a short time, another flicker of light came from the distance. The boy smiled once again as a Charmeleon stepped into the clearing carrying a large amount of sticks and twigs. "And where have you been Scorch? I really expected you to be back on time," The boy said as he ceased rubbing Ferno's head causing him to look up and give an unnoticed pout to the boy. "Mele," Scorch replied walking to the small circle of rocks and placing the majority of the sticks in. "Char mele mele charmeleon," He said as he placed the sticks so the fire wouldn't spread or burn anything else. The boy smirked and smiled at Ferno who returned one before they both looked back at Scorch who was awaiting a response. "I can't believe you fell for that again. Neither Angel or Andres is here, so I can't understand what you're saying," The trainer said smugly. "CHAREMELEON!" Scorch yelled as his scales on his face seem to redden at falling for the same trick once again.

"Calm down Scorch. I know it just seems natural since at least one of them is usually always around," Scorch crossed his arms and spit a small amount of fire to his side, slight annoyance in his eyes. "Come on Scorch it was only a joke," The trainer said as he took a sit again. {Yeah. Calm down. It's not our fault you're so gullible} Ferno snickered sitting back against the log. {Shut up you lame excuse for a fire-type} Scorch replied blankly. {Poor excuse? Why don't you battle me and say that! I'll kick your butt!} Ferno yelled angrily standing up, confusing the trainer as all he heard was him shouting his name. {You kick my butt? Ha! That's a laugh. You couldn't beat me if I DIDN'T try.} Scorch said showing his claws and Ferno glared. "Hey guys calm down, we're all friends here. If you want a competition see who can start the fire faster," The trainer said trying to transfer the battle energy into something positive. He realized his mistake when both pokemon narrowed their eyes and shot a Flamethrower at the pile of sticks. The flames mixed and shot skyward as both pokemon continued blowing their flames. "Guys, guys cut it out! You'll burn down the forest!" They both stopped as the fire dwindled to a small height, the twigs slowly turning to ash already in the fire. Scorch sighed and placed more sticks into the fire to keep it going.

There was another light rustling as two Kirlia slowly walked into the clearing. One smiled happily with her hands behind her back holding her hands together with just a little bounce to her step. The other walked in with its eyes focused on the stars and a blank expression on its face. He had his hands intertwined with each other holding his head. "Hello, where have you two been exactly?" The trainer asked. [We found a secluded lake on the way back and Angel insisted that we go for a swim before returning] The male Kirlia said with a lack of emotion for an emotion pokemon. The trainer smirked knowing that he could now understand all of his pokemon because of the Kirlia using their psychic powers to translate to him. [You sure that's all you did? I think you had a little mating section.] Ferno chuckled and started making kissing noises before bursting into laughter. The female Kirlia, known to the group as Angel, blushed and turned her head to the side. [We weren't doing anything like that. We just went for a swim, that's all.] She said nervously. [Stupid monkey] Andres, the male Kirlia, said softly to himself. "Hey, I know! Why don't we all eat! Yeah, let's do that," The trainer said trying to keep further conflicts from arising. Ferno jumped in anticipation as the others smiled in approval.

"Angel, can you please pass me the boiling pot and skillet from my bag?" The trainer said as he and Scorch began gathering the berries Ferno had picked. [Sure Pyrus.] She said running to a bag to the far side of the campsite. She began digging through the bag to find the desired equipment. She found the pot and placed it gently to the side and continued looking for the skillet. Her senses tingled as she heard the faint rustling coming towards them. [Um…guys?] She said as the rustling seem to grow louder and closer. The group tensed up as the mystery character got closer. Andres stepped closer to Angel as Scorch raised his claws.

The rustling got louder and Angel stepped back a few times. Suddenly, a dark figured jumped from the bushes right in front of Angel. She panicked and stumbled backwards as the figure jumped clear over her head. Andres acted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. {t…thanks…} She said softly. Andres simply turned his attention to the dark figure as it bounded quickly from all around. He narrowed his eyes at it as the figure jumped onto the trunk of a tree and shot into one of the tents like a bullet. It was quiet except for the rustling of the leaves and the occasional sparks of the fire.

Another rustling was heard from the same direction as before. Everyone once again turned their attention to the bush. This time, a big bat-like creature shot from the shadows, it flew over the two Kirlia and landed in the front of the middle tent, holding its body up with its scorpion-like tail. It looked around quickly, eyes darting to find something it knew was there. It looked at the tent on the far side of the camp and lunged into it. There was a small struggle as the two pokemon wrestled and moved about, the others watching silently. The dark figure lunged out of the tent once more and landed on a tree branch. It turned and looked down on the campsite. "Weavile," It said smugly.

"Ivy what the hell are you doing?" Pyrus yelled at the smirking Weavile in the tree. Andres gave Ivy a menacing glare that went unnoticed by everyone else. [She's being annoying, that's what she's doing.] The bat said bouncing out of the tent on its tail. Pyrus sighed as Ivy laughed victoriously in the tree. [Don't get cocky Ivy! I'm gona catch you!] The pokemon said waving its claw at the Weavile. [Tomorrow…] It added letting its claws sink and taking a seat on the log.

Ivy smirked and leaned against the trunk of the tree, propping a leg up on it and keeping her arms at her sides. [What's the matter Fangz?] She brought a claw up to her lips and pouted. [You don't wana play with me anymore?] She said sadly. [Bleh.] Fangz replied waving a claw at her. [Can't say that I blame you.] She said standing straight and jumping off the tree. [After all, Weavile are a lot faster than Gliscor.] She said pulling the skin under her eyes and sticking out her tongue. Fangz did the same as the two began a contest on who could make the weirdest face.

Pyrus put his hand on his forehead and sighed loudly. "Why can't anyone on my team ever get along," He said jokingly. [Hey, can we PLEASE eat? I'm dying here!] Ferno said rubbing his stomach. Pyrus smiled and smirked. "Sure. You can get a few berries to last until I'm done cooking the rest," He said. Ferno smiled brightly and grabbed a few Aspear and Rawst berries and happily plucked them in his mouth. [Here you go Pyrus.] Angel said handing him the pot and skillet. "Thanks Angel," He said. [No problem.] She said smiling brightly. Pyrus opened a bottle of water and poured it inside of the pot. He placed the pot on a stand and set it over the fire. He checked his watch again. It now read 2:35 in the morning. He then yawned loudly, his body seeming to realize it had been up all night by seeing the time. He figured that he'd just sleep in since everyone else was going to do the same anyway._ I don't even know why I'm considering that. I'll be up and at 'em tomorrow because tomorrow…_He smiled brightly at nothing at all. _I'll be home for the first time in two years. _

He looked down to see Angel smiling up at him. [You're very happy.] She said sweetly. "Very," He responded. Angel giggled as she began to watch the stars twinkle over head. [Pyrus.] A deeper voice said catching the trainer's attention. [The waters boiling.] Scorch said blankly. Pyrus nodded and dropped some Chesto, Aspear, and Rawst Berries into the pot. He grabbed a few pecha berries and grounded them into a smooth powder. He poured the powder and began to stir it in. He stirred for a few minutes before stepping back and nodding at Scorch. Scorch nodded back and stepped forward. He shot a flamethrower at the flames and they engulfed the pot. He stopped and the flames slowly died down. Pyrus put on his mits and got the berries out of the pot. He placed the Chesto berries in front of Fangz, the Aspear in front of Ferno, and the Rawst in front of Angel, who smiled widely with glee. The berries were now a darker color and had a soft coating of light pink. Angel eager grabbed a berry and bit into it. [mmmm. The bitter-sweet taste mixes together perfectly!] She said letting the flavors wash over her mouth. Fangz grabbed two Chesto berries and stuffed them both in his mouth greedily. [Delicious. Perfect flavor mixture.] He said smiling as he stuffed more of them in his mouth. Ferno didn't say a word as he began stuffing his face with the berries.

The next group of berries were Rawst and Chesto. Pyrus ground up some Cheri berries and repeated the process. He placed the finished Rawst berries in front of Ivy and the Chesto Scorch. Scorch quietly ate his berries with a smile on his face. [Ah. Perfect combination of spicy and bitterness!] Ivy said laying on her side and throwing berries in her mouth one and a time. Scorch would occasionally burn his berries more, causing them to burn to a crisp. "Don't think I forgot you Andres," Pyrus said dropping chopped chesto and Aspear berries in the pot. He stirred them and asked Scorch to do as he did earlier. He did and quickly returned to his berries. "There you go. Just the way you like 'em," He said handing the berries to Andres. [Thank you.] He responded. "So," Pyrus said as he began eating berries from the leaf.

"Fangz, Ivy, did you two discover which way town is?" He asked. [Sure did!] Ivy said happily. [Yep.] Fangz said swallowing the berries in his mouth. "Well which way is it?" He asked bringing a pecha berry to his mouth. [That way!] They both yelled. It grew quiet as everyone realized they were pointing at each other. [What do you mean this way? Town is that way!] Fangz yelled. [You must be confused from when I spun you around. Your sense of direction is all jacked up.] Ivy said 'matter-of-fact'-ly. Pyrus sighed again as the two began arguing. "Gone all over the entire region…doesn't get lost till I'm almost home…," He said to himself. He check his watch again. 3:10. "Alright guys," He said talking over everyone. "We eat then its straight to bed," He said sternly. Ferno and Angel let out a long 'awwww' as Ivy grunted and the rest nodded in understanding.

After the group finished eating and said their goodnights, Fangz jumped onto a tree and hung from it upside from his tail, wrapping his wings around himself and, being a nocturnal pokemon, forced himself to go to sleep. Ferno ran up the same tree and snuggled himself into the space between the trunk and the branch and quickly fell asleep. Ivy slept at the bottom of a tree across the clearing and fell asleep holding a flower that she decided was pretty. Scorch slowly crawled in his undersized tent. He didn't mind because it was undersized so his tail could hang out without burning the tent. Andres and Angel slept in the tent opposite to Scorch. Pyrus didn't mind because they were too young to 'mate' so there wasn't anything to worry about. Pyrus watched the others take their place and took his in the middle tent. He smiled to himself once more and thought of how his family would look since his departure. He hoped that his big brother would be home the same day as they had scheduled weeks earlier. He stretched in his sleeping bag and quickly drifted to sleep.

**Just the beginning. I wanted to introduce the characters a little before the plot, which will increase next chapter. How the Kirlia allow Pyrus to communicate with his pokemon will be looked into next chapter as well. Also some history of the group. If this gets some positive feedback I will continue quicker. (not gona stop cuz of some stupid flames. :p)**


End file.
